


A Talk over Pancakes

by Manisan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manisan/pseuds/Manisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi wakes up to see that he ended up at Bokuto's. He needs an explanation. Stat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just started typing around and felt the need to make a fanfic. I don't really have particular ships that I'm into right now so I just wanted to do a Bokuaka fic. Enjoy~  
> Also, i tried to separate the conversations but it just didn't let me (;ω;) so I hope that this doesn't bother you!

The drops of rain made soft noises on the roof of the house. It was calming. The air outside was cold and damp, prior to the rain that was subsiding. The heavy person still slump in the bed was unconscious, vulnerable. The clock kept ticking and ticking and stopped. At one moment, the bell rang off and a loud sound was emitted.  
"Ah!”  
The person rose and flailed around and accidentally knocked the clock over, making it stop. He yawned and looked around. He noticed some things that was pretty bizarre from his normal mornings. He felt a bit scared. After a long pause, he realized his clothes seemed bigger than usual. He’s already freaking out. He’s never like this before.  
The door opened.  
“Akaashi! You already awake?”  
The smell of fresh cooked pancakes wafted into the room, almost giving the room some light. Bokuto, his senior, set the platter on the floor, alongside with a glass of milk. Akaashi was still processing his memories though. His eyes got blinded by the sudden light from the windows. The curtains draw back and the sight of the morning was breath-taking.  
“Morning! Do you remember what happened yesterday?”  
“No…..”  
“Well, while you eat I can explain!”  
Akaashi nodded and sat on the floor, admiring the fluffy pancakes. He was sure that Bokuto doesn’t have such a talent. Oh well. Akaashi took his first bite and saw Bokuto’s sparkling face in his vision. He can kinda figure out what Bokuto wants.  
“It’s really good, Bokuto-san.”  
His expression changed from happy to very happy. Akaashi could catch a glimpse of blush on Bokuto’s face. Might be his imagination. But it was kinda cute.  
“Start the flashback already.”  
“Oh yeah!”

[ Bokuto’s Story ]

I was walking home after I went to the store to buy some stuff. The weather was really nice and I couldn’t help but to take a walk before heading home. The evening was cool and some kids were playing along the streets. It was a nice feeling. The park was relatively empty as well. I saw that the swings were empty so as much as a kid I am, I went on them.  
It was such a nice day. Suddenly, I heard some arguing nearby. It was quite loud so I couldn’t really turn a deaf ear. Who knows? Maybe it was a bunch of kids that need rescuing? Then they could look up to me as a hero! So I grabbed my stuff and looked around the park. On one street, I saw Akaashi, being cornered by some tough-looking people. I didn’t understand what was happening so I decided to eavesdrop.  
“When are you gonna pay up?!”  
“After this month…I promise…”  
“Enough promises!”  
The one guy slammed his fist beside Akaashi’s face, making him flinch and his expression was priceless. I wondered if I did a kabedon like that to him, would he swoon over me? But that wasn’t really the right time! Without hesitation, I ran off to Akaashi and stood in front of him, sheltering him with my arm.  
“What’s your problem?”  
“You have nothing to do with this! Get out of the way!”  
A punch was coming but I evaded quickly and gave him the punch back. They look tough but they were really slow. They say that alcohol can slow down your simulation system. Good thing I am alcohol free! I packed a few punches to the gang and they went running. I was feeling really proud. Never beaten a gang like that in my life. I spun around to see Akaashi on the ground, exhausted. I quickly came to his aid and I really wanted to ask him a lot of questions. But that can wait.  
“Akaashi, you okay?”  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san.”  
“Sheesh! What was wrong with them?”  
“I should go now…”  
“Uh, okay.”  
Akaashi stood up and was already up and walking but he wasn’t really stable. After two steps he slipped and Bokuto was fast to catch him in his arms. He held Akaashi up, bridal-style.  
“Akaashi, you are really not okay!”  
Bokuto could feel Akaashi head beating like crazy. And his head was hot.  
“C’mon. I’ll take you to my home. It’s not far compared to yours.”  
“Thank..you..”  
“Save the thank you’s for later.”

-END-

“And that’s why you’re here!”  
Akaashi shoved a big piece of the pancake into Bokuto’s mouth, making him choke. He grabbed the milk and washed it down his throat and sighed heavily.  
“I was telling the truth!”  
“I don’t have anything to do with gangs and debts. And I won’t simply let anyone hold me up bridal-style.”  
Bokuto pouted his face and ate some more pancake, hiding his embarrassment. After that they went silent. This is awkward. After Akaashi bite was finished he called out.  
“But that was an interesting story. You really want to do a kabedon huh?”  
Suddenly, Bokuto’s hand slammed beside Akaashi’s face, gripping the side of the bed. Bokuto leaned closer and his face was like any other guy in shojo manga. But it was really surprising. Akaashi didn’t know how to react so he just slunk lower down the bed. That was a bad idea cause Bokuto’s face went even more closer. And he moved closer to his ear and whispered slowly.  
“Do you like this?”  
Shivers crawl on Akaashi’s back. His face turned bright red and he didn’t know what to do. His ear was probably one of his weak spots.  
“JUST KIDDING! HEY HEY HEY!”  
Bokuto pulled up from the bed, laughing and saw Akaashi’s bright red face and his hand covering half of his mouth. Bokuto realised what his reaction meant and his face went red as well. Bokuto looked towards the platter and went for it.  
“Uh…I gotta put this down so if you’ll excuse me….”  
Before Bokuto could do anything, Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s shirt towards him, and they went for a kiss. It was short but I guess you can say it was quite memorable. Bokuto pulled back and covered his mouth, embarrassed. He looked towards Akaashi, seeing him still red beet from what happened. The expression he was making was like no other.  
“I just…couldn’t help it…”  
“Uhh…..yeah…”  
“Sorry.”  
Bokuto gave a big grin and laughed it off before grabbing the platter and storming out of the room. The moment he closed the door he stood there, confused. His feelings for Akaashi just grew more and more. His face became red again and ran down to the kitchen as fast as his legs can carry.  
“Shit, why is he so cute?!”  
Akaashi lay beside the bed, confused as well. His eyes were getting a bit heavy, thanks to the meal. He closed his eyes while regretting what he just did to Bokuto and this question popped out from his mind before drifting off.  
“How did I actually end up here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Bokuto mans up and gave Akaashi an unexpected story that he has been wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I expected because of life. I have upcoming exams next week and I'm being so unproductive so here I am with the second part. It might not be the best but enjoy.  
> ^^;

Akaashi was seated comfortably on the comfy and old sofa in Bokuto's living room, arms folded. He already took a nice shower and wore some of Bokuto's clothes again and is currently waiting for the real deal story. Bokuto, on the other hand, was at the kitchen, pondering how to arrange his side of the story so that Akaashi will believe it. God knows when he'll get another slap from his junior. After a few minutes, he came out from his hiding and plopped beside Akaashi, calming himself on the inside.

"So, you wanna hear the story?"  
"Of course." 

\---------------------

It was like any other day of the week. The team just finished training like always and as the captain, Bokuto had to stay behind to check all the gym belongings and lock up the gym when everyone else is already home, doing who knows what. After he returned the gym keys and did some errands for the coach, his feet dragged him to the school gates. To his surprise Bokuto found Konoha and Komi, hanging around like students playing truant. 

"Hey, you guys haven't gone home yet?"  
"Nah, we were waiting for you!"  
"Aw, thanks." 

Bokuto crossed the gates, followed by Konoha and Komi, eventually matching his stride. They went quiet for a bit. The sound of the birds chirping and flapping their wings home was fitting for the evening, along with the orange and reddish sky. Bokuto loved the quiet evenings to home. But Komi decided to break the serenity and silence for a bit, being a bit fidgety of the situation.

"Hey, you guys still remember that one shop that sold goodies back in our 2nd years?" 

Konoha and Bokuto spun their memories back, finding this certain shop in their heads. Bingo! 

"Oh yeah! Man, I loved that shop!"  
"It was close to your house right, Bokuto?"  
"Yup!" 

The trio went all excited. 

"Then, how about we go and visit? I hope old lady Hina is still there."  
"Yeah, why not?" 

Bokuto insisted that they go. He has long forgotten about that shop ever since he got majorly obsessed over volleyball. He just got too exhausted to make stops and always went home to sleep and complete his everlasting pile of homework. And since he's the captain, he has to work extra hard. 

Since Bokuto still had the sweet memory of the shop, he lead his friends to the end of the road where the old shop lay. It was still operational and looked as if it has been painted quite a while ago. Looks like the shop acquired some upgrades these past years. The trio raced in, expecting the sweet welcome by the old lady that once worked here but sadly, a young guy was the one who did.

"W-welcome!"

They were kinda disappointed but that was something that they couldn't help. They went to the snacks and ice cream corner and grabbed anything that pleased their taste buds that time. After paying up and had a little chat, they went outside and continued their journey to the river banks nearby. Konoha and Komi insisted that food tastes better when eaten at riverbanks because of the astounding view that they give especially during the evenings and mornings. 

After arriving, they saw a familiar person sitting on the riverbanks. Bokuto had a funny feeling of seeing this same scene in one show on the television but he quickly brushed that of. They went closer and in a flash Bokuto recognized the messy hair and the low gaze. It was Akaashi. His heart seemed to skip a beat. He never had any time to spare with Akaashi so he just felt kinda happy. He crept up quietly and jump scared him from behind, along with the usual pat on the back. 

"AKAASHI!" 

PANG! 

Akaashi's body seemed to be very light and the impact of the pat resulted in him falling over and eventually rolling down the riverbanks. In a moment, his body entered the cold river with a splash. Bokuto, Konoha and Komi stood there within a minute's silence before realizing their immediate situation. 

"AKAASHI!!" 

His bag that was safely on his shoulder before was afloat together with his belongings such as his precious books that may play a part in tomorrow's classes. Konoha and Komi were beyond shock. They ran towards Bokuto with worried faces and without notice, they accidentally gave Bokuto a push. Bokuto's footing was off and down he goes.

"BOKUTO!!" 

Konoha and Komi were basically screwed. They were practically screaming on the inside. Meanwhile, the innocent passersby left them be, not really knowing what they're doing. 

\---------------

"Bokuto-san, did I really fell down a riverbank?"  
He nodded with confident eyes. Akaashi rubbed his neck and sighed. He can admit that it was quite embarrassing for someone to be in that situation. Bokuto simply let out a laugh. He's glad that Akaashi is taking this seriously. 

"Can I continue?"  
"Yeah." 

\--------------

Bokuto embraced the cold river water and instantly held his breath. He opened his eyes and saw the dark surroundings of the river but amidst that, Akaashi was sinking down, his jacket being a guide of his presence. Bokuto swam down and with his quick hand he grabbed hold of Akaashi's jacket and pulled him towards the surface. He isn't really a professional swimmer but he swam as best as he can. He won't let his junior angel get hurt. With one last swing, his head popped out from the river and grasped the grass for support. 

"BOKUTO!"  
"Guys, Akaashi!." 

Konoha and Komi got the gist and dragged him out of the river and caught hold of Akaashi as well. Konoha hurriedly checked Akaashi pulse, his breathing and performed some basic first-aid to ensure Akaashi's safety. Komi on the other hand was tending Bokuto that seemed out of breath. After he calmed down and was thinking straight again, Konoha turned to him and gave him a thumbs up, indicating Akaashi was a-okay! 

Bokuto was relieved. Komi and Konoha did the honors of retrieving Akaashi's bag back and some of his books that were soaking wet. If Akaashi were still up and breathing, he would be furious. Bokuto held his head high and saw the sky now turning blue and black, indicating that the moon is coming up sooner or later. He went beside Akaashi and immediately lifted his heavy body, bridal-style.

\------------

"Wait, so you did lift me up bridal-style?"  
"Yeah! I wasn't lying about that though." 

Akaashi gave a little laugh, his cheeks turning red from the truth. Bokuto savoured the sweet moment. Akaashi blushing from embarrassment is like a diamond in a pile of coins. Wait...

"And you said you wouldn't let anyone hold you up like that?" 

Bokuto smirked. 

"Shut up."

\--------------

"Bokuto, since you're already on the move, you should bring Akaashi to your house for now."  
"Your house is the nearest and we wouldn't want Akaashi to get a cold or something." 

Bokuto simply nodded because that was his intention in the first place. He felt that since he was the one that made Akaashi fall down, he would need to be responsible for it. Konoha and Komi took the responsibility of drying Akaashi's belongings for his sake and also contacting his parents to tell them that their precious son is safe with the captain. After that, Konoha and Komi parted ways with Bokuto, simply forgetting about their melty chocolate bars and ice cream that they were suppose to savor during that evening. Guess things don't really go as well as you plan. 

\--------------

Bokuto lay down Akaashi's still wet body on his bed and shook his arms because carrying someone for a long period can really be a pain in the arms. Bokuto sighed and took of his white and half-dry jacket and tossed it aside. 

'I'm really cold.' 

Bokuto wanted to take a hot shower but looking at an unconscious and wet Akaashi on the bed made his heart turn the other way. He did his best to dry off and change Akaashi into his clothes without blushing every time he saw Akaashi's fair white skin. He kept his vision where it meant to be and managed to finally put Akaashi some clothes. That was certainly a challenge.

"Whew!" 

Bokuto's parents always arrived late thanks to their work so Bokuto didn't have to worry much about explaining what happened. He always knew that dinner was on the fridge and the house needs a bit cleaning. Normal routine stuff. But his feet were already in the showers so it would best to do so. God knows what has been down there in that dark and endless lake. He shivered at the thought. 

After getting a shower, eating some leftovers and doing housework, he finally collapsed beside his bed, exhausted. His eyes wandered around and settled on Akaashi's unconscious body. He lay there, breathing softly and expressionless. Bokuto sighed deeply and aimed for Akaashi's free hand, gripping it in his palm. He was glad that he was safe. But having him laying here was really dangerous for Bokuto's heart. 

'Damn. He looks really cute. And I've always wanted to ruffle his hair! Argh!' 

Bokuto gripped Akaashi's hand tighter while he suppressed himself from doing anything out of the norm. He stared. He always liked his tosses and really liked the attention that Akaashi gives once in a while. He had his own special charm that makes him just such a beautiful cinnamon bun. The way how he wipes his forehead and the way how his eyes enact a calm and contemplated persona. Bokuto liked all of them. He grinned to himself. The clock was slowly ticking away, getting later and later. Bokuto, getting sleepy, kissed Akaashi's forehead. It would just be his own little secret. He slowly drifted off to sleep as he held Akaashi hand, savouring the warmth of it. 

\----------------

"Bokuto-san, you kissed me?!"  
"It was on the forehead I swear! I didn't go more than that!"

Akaashi turned bright red and he covered his face with both of his hands, really embarrassed by it. Bokuto shifted his eyes, expecting Akaashi to take this as a major problem. But he couldn't help but blush as well. It was all too embarrassing. 

"So then what happened?"  
"After that is what happened this morning." 

Both of them went silent. Bokuto felt a bit guilty. Of course Akaashi wouldn't blindly accept this kind of thing. Moreover, with a guy.  
He sighed at the thought. 

'Ah, I screwed up.' 

"Bokuto-san. Just the forehead right?" 

He nodded. Maybe there's still hope. 

"I guess I can let it slide." 

Akaashi was rubbing his neck again in embarrassment, his ears slightly turning red. His tone went down and his eyes were averting from Bokuto's vision. Bokuto couldn't be more happy. He pounced on Akaashi, giving him a big hug. 

"AKAASHI!! THANK YOU!"  
"Bokuto-san!" 

Bokuto hugged him tightly, feeling relieved and happy. He buried his face in Akaashi messy hair and embedded the moment into his memories. Sweet memories with his junior. Akaashi just sighed and let Bokuto do what he felt like doing. Bokuto's body was warm and big, enough to protect his slightly small body from harm. He liked the thought. 

"Bokuto-san. There's one more thing I want to say."  
"Huh?" 

Bokuto let go of Akaashi, looking at him with confused and worried eyes. Akaashi grinned softly and and with his quick hand, caught Bokuto's chin with his fingers, pulling him into another kiss on his lips. 

"Your pancakes were really delicious!"

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was worth it. The ending was really rushed I'm so so sorry!!! >

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My mind wasn't really in the moment for fanfic ideas so forgive me if it's just a teeny weird bit. Also, tell me if you want to continue on to what actually happened to Akaashi~


End file.
